


Starsky's Apartment Drabble

by Matsir



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsir/pseuds/Matsir
Summary: The art in Starsky's apartment isn't much, except for one very special piece.





	Starsky's Apartment Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrsulaAngstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrsulaAngstrom/gifts).



Home after another day of too many bad guys and too few happy endings, Starsky stopped and centered his gaze on the colorful Picasso print hanging over his bed. Rosie Dobey had given it to him not long after his kidnapping by Marcus' followers.  
“I overheard Uncle Hutch telling Daddy that you were having trouble sleeping 'cause of the bad stuff mean people did to you.” she held up the poster from her bedroom wall, “You need this, so 'fore you go to sleep you can remember happy things like flowers and friendship.”  
And don't 'cha know? It still works.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Challenge on me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com. Challenge 337 - Starsky's Apartment. Originally posted June 19, 2016.  
> The print mentioned is Petite Fleurs by Picasso.


End file.
